Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit breaker, and more particularly to a built-in circuit breaker capable of realizing automatic closing function, and an intelligent circuit breaker with an automatic closing control unit.
Description of the Related Art
As to the electric power department, a circuit breaker is an essential device for ensuring the electricity safety and circuit switching. With the launch of state to the smart grid plan, developing towards the intelligent circuit breaker is a very important direction.
As shown in FIG. 1, an example of a circuit breaker in the prior art, which is called a circuit breaker body in the invention. The circuit breaker can be a three-phase or a single-phase circuit breaker, and can also be an ordinary miniature circuit breaker or a big switch. Each circuit breaker includes a box body; the box body includes an upper cover and a bottom box, wherein a notch groove is formed on the upper cover, and two ends of the notch groove are positioned in the on/off position correspondingly to the circuit breaker; a handle extends out of the notch groove; a circuit breaker actuating mechanism, a wire inlet end and a wire outlet end are arranged on the bottom box, and the circuit breaker actuating mechanism is triggered through the handle; the circuit breaker actuating mechanism further includes a linkage component connected with the handle, a movable contact arm is hinged at the lower end of a linkage rod of the linkage component, when the linkage component rotates under the action of the handle, the movable contact arm is driven to rotate, a moving contact on the movable contact arm is in contact with a stationary contact on a static contact piece, and the static contact piece is connected with the wire outlet end on the bottom box, so that the purpose of transmitting current out is achieved.
However, the conventional circuit breaker still has the following defects:                1. In a prepayment system, the circuit breaker cannot be automatically closed after the electricity bills are paid by electricity consumers, and the electricity consumers have to deal with it by themselves, thus inconvenience is brought to the electricity consumers;        2. When the temperature is too high, and the use of electricity is abnormal, the opening speed of the conventional circuit breaker is slower; and        3. The circuit breaker can be closed by users under the condition without eliminating the condition of abnormal use of electricity, thus potential safety hazards may be caused.        
In view of the above defects, the creator of the invention finally invents the circuit breaker after long time of research and practice.